One Night Tells All
by gioiagirl216
Summary: Finished! Sakura sees Syaoran with another girl,but is this girl who sakura thinks she is?
1. Tears of.....Truth?

****

One Night Tells All

Disclaimer: waaaa! I don't own ccs. Oh well  
  
note:  
" " talking / thinking

( ) authors note  
* * change of view  


(ok I really don't like cliffhangers so I'll try not to make any J )

Chapter 1: Tears of….Truth?

"Hey Sakura!!" yelled a voice.

Sakura stopped running and turned around. Her hands covered her tear stained face.

Her best friend, Tomoyo, ran up to her.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry." Tomoyo said.

"I..i'm sorry too Tomoyo." Sakura said in between sobs. 

Sakura turned and ran the way she was already running.

"Tomoyo!!" 

Tomoyo turned to see Syaoran. He was all flushed up and panting for breath.

"Sakura! Were did she go!" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo pointed to the way Sakura had ran.

"Thanks." Syaoran said.

Then he took off the way that Sakura had ran.

*Sakura*

Sakura felt so tired, but she didn't want to go home. She felt so and had no clue were she was going.

Finally she saw a park. As she reached the park it stared to rain hard. The rain didn't make the cold night any better. She found a nice cherry blossom tree and sat under it. Soon she had fallen asleep.

*Syaoran* 

Syaoran was trying to find Sakura. He was using her aura to find her, but since it was raining it was hard to find. He stopped to concentrate on her. Her aura was faint, but he found her. 

When Syaoran found Sakura, she was curled up in a ball. Her eyes closed indicating that she had fallen asleep. Syaoran sat down next to her and saw she was asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he put his arms around her to keep her warm. To keep her safe from the rain, and to keep her loved.

****

*Next day*

Sakura felt something warm around her. It felt so familiar and so safe. She opened her eyes to find someone hugging her. Syaoran.

He had fallen asleep while holding her. Keeping her warm from the cold night. 

****

*Syaoran*

Syaoran felt something move. He opened his eyes to find Sakura awake. 

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Why do you care?!" Sakura snapped.

"Because I love you." He said.

"And let me guess. That girl ment nothing to you." Sakura said.

"She didn't because…." Sakura didn't let him finish.

"Oh….Yeah. Like I haven't heard that one before." She muttered.

She stood up and the back to look at him.

"It's cold out here. I'm going home and I think you should do the same." And with that she left.

(now Syaoran thought she ment that he should go back to his apartment, but infact she ment that he should go back to Hong Kong.)


	2. The Beginning of the end

One Night Tells All

Disclaimer: This sux I don't own CCS Clamp does.

" " means talking or thinking

( ) means authors notes or comments.

* * means change of scene or flashback

Chapter 2 : The beginning or the end

****

*Sakura's room*

"Oh Kero, he's so mean and cruel. I don't know what the heck I ever saw in him." Sakura said.

Kero floated there in shock. He knew that deep down in her heart that Sakura really loved Syaoran. As much as he hated to admit it Syaoran did love her too. 

"Oh come on Sakura you and I both know that you love him." Kero told her.

Suddenly Sakura picked him out of the air and threw him out of the room. She just needed to be left alone, but silly Kero got the wrong idea.

"Sakura! Please!! Let me back in!!" Kero wined. 

(Ok in this story Touya knows about Kero. It's just easier that way."

"Kero?" a voice asked.

Kero turned around to see Touya.

"Oh hi Touya." Kero answered.

"What happened now?" Touya asked.

Kero proceeded to tell him the story.

(You wanna hear what happened? Oh I know you do. Well if you don't then to bad. J )

****

*Flashback* About two days or so.

****

*Syaoran's apartment*

"Hi. Waz up, Serena?" Syaoran asked.

(Yes I know Serena is a character from Sailor moon, but I needed a cousin for Syaoran that Sakura doesn't know.)

"Yeah I'm looking forward to you coming. When? Today!! Oh ok at 7:00 PM. Ok I'll pick you up at the airport. Ok bye." Syaoran then hung up the phone.

Syaoran loved his cousin, Serena. She was so much fun. Not like Meilin. Infact she was the total opposite form Meilin.

Syaoran took a look at his clock. 4:00. Three hours. Then he looked at his apartment. Oh God! It looked like a hurricane had hit it. He started to clean.

Finally he was finished. He looked at his clock again, 6:49!! AHH!! He really had to go.

He hopped in his car and drove to the airport. There he saw Serena.

(Ok blah blah blah. Skip to the next day at school.)

"Hey Syaoran!" someone called.

He looked up just in time to caught his girlfriend in his arms. He looked at her with a smile. Even if she was 17 she could still act childish, but that's what he loved about her.

"Hi Sakura, waz up?" he asked 

"Well…..how about we go out to that new club tonight. Tomoyo invited us." Sakura said.

"Umm…actually I can't. I have plans already." Syaoran answered.

Sakura's smile quickly turned into a frown. She no longer looked at him, but found the ground more interesting.

"Oh ok….well I got to go. Bye!" Sakura said as she turned around and ran off.

Syaoran really wanted to go with her, but he had promised to spend that evening with Serena.

Authors note:

Ok ppl I know that ending sucked but I couldn't think of were to end it. S+S forever!!!


	3. The Club

One Night Tells All

Disclaimer: Don't sew me cause I don't own ccs.

Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed my story.

Chapter 3: The Club

(We're still in the flashback.)

***That Evening***

Syaoran and Serena were walking down the sidewalk. Then Serena heard her fav song' "I know how to love you" by, China Dolls.

(Hey I luv that song..)

"Hey Syaoran, were is that music coming from?" Serena asked.

"Oh. It must be from that new club." Syaoran said.

"Oh…a club? Can we go please?" Serena asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess." Syaoran said with a frown.

"Please God, I hope Sakura stayed home tonight." Syaoran thought as Serena pulled him towards the club.

After awhile Syaoran started to enjoy himself. Before he knew it he was on the dance floor with Serena.

****

*Sakura*

"Hey Sakura! Hurry up!" Tomoyo yelled.

"I'm coming!" Sakura said as she came down the stairs. "So how do I look?"

Sakura had on tight fake leather pink pants and a black halter-top. She also had on black heels to match. 

"Wow!! You look great." Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura began to blush.

"Ok well let's go." Sakura said as she pulled on Tomoyo's hand.

When they got to the club there were tons of people already waiting in line. Lucky for them they knew the door guard.

"Hey Nicki!" They both yelled.

Nicki saw them and waved. They walked up to the door and she let them in.

They made their way to the dance floor and then stopped. They looked around to find a good spot to dance.

"Hey Sakura. Look isn't that Syaoran aver there?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura took a look and said, " yeah it is."

Then she noticed he was talking to someone. A GIRL!!

Sakura started to get really mad, but her eyes started to sting with the threat of tears.

Tomoyo saw the anger in her friend's eyes.

Sakura stormed up to Syaoran.

Syaoran noticed Sakura approaching him. He also saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Umm….hi Sakura." Syaoran said trying to act innocent.

"Hello **Li.** So this is what you were to busy with to be with me!" Sakura yelled.

It pained Syaoran to hear his love call him by his last name. Then when he looked in her eyes he saw tears. Tears of hurt and tears of broken trust and love.

"Sakura please, let me explain." Syaoran pleaded.

Sakura put her hand up in front of her. 

"No it's ok. You don't have to explain anything. I hope you're happy now. Now I wish you a good life Li Syaoran." Sakura said

She turned around, but not before Syaoran saw the tears start to fall. Then she ran out of the club crying.

****

*End of flashback*

Kero finally ended his story.

"Oh I'm gonna kill that brat!" Touya said.


	4. Together Again

One Night Tells All

Authors note: hey guys, I'm soooo sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner. I've been busy studying for my school exams. Sooo here's the long awaited chapter. J 

Recap: Touya had just said that he was going to kill Li.

Chapter 4: Together Again

****

*Syaoran*

Syaoran was walking to Sakura's house. He was going to try and explain to Sakura about Serena. He stopped as her balcony came into view. 

He looked up to her balcony.

( I know she doesn't really have a balcony but in this story she does.)

He saw his cherry blossom. She was standing there looking at the moon with tears still falling from her eyes. He also saw that she was saying something.

"Sakura?" Syaoran softly called.

Sakura took one look at him and turned her back to him. She was leaning on the railing when it mysteriously gave away. She was falling fast.

Syaoran saw this and raced to catch her. He got there in just time. He caught her in his eyes.

Sakura nor Syaoran said anything. 

Syaoran stood there with Sakura in his arms. Sakura had her eyes closed and clung to him.

He couldn't take the silence anymore. 

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Sakura finally broke down in tears. She tightened her grip on him. And he did the same.

"Syaoran…why? Why did you do this?" Sakura asked between sobs.

"Sakura….. what do you mean?" Syaoran questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't love me anymore? Why did you see someone behind my back?" Sakura said. 

"Sakura do you mean Serena? The one from the club?" Said Syoaran. 

"Well yeah?" Sakura told him.

Syaoran smiled and gave a little laugh.

"Sakura….Serena is my cousin. I haven't seen her since I was little. And after we went to dinner she heard some music and that's when you saw us the club." Syaoran explained. 

"Oh…really?" Sakura asked.

"Really." Syaoran said.

Sakura put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry Syaoran." Sakura said with tears new in her eyes.

"Aishiteru Sakura." Syaoran said. 

Then he bent his head down and kissed her again. After about a minute they broke apart only due to lack of air.

"Aishiteru Syaoran, forever." Sakura said. 

THE END

( Oh if you're and if you're worried, Touya never killed Syaoran. ) 


End file.
